Reborn Synopsis
Volume 1: Dead Men Rise Issue 1: Rick Grimes finds Morgan then goe their seperate ways so Rick can find his family. Issue 2: Rick Grimes fights his way through Atlanta with a small group of survivors and tries to finds his family. Issue 3: Rick rediscovers his family but Daryl makes Rick go back to Atlanta to find Merle. Issue 4: They find Merle gone but his hand remains. After travelling back, the group if attacked by zombies. Issue 5: The attack of zombies causes the death of a few members leading some angry and others sad. Issue 6: Jim is revealed to have gotten bit and everyone deals with him as he goes through the stages and is put down. Issue 7: Rick and Shane argue where to go but it snows causing them to leave the area. Deaths: *Ed *Amy *Jim Volume 2: The Inner Hope Issue 8: The group discovers another group consisting of a family. They let them in. Jacqui and T-Dog start a relationship. Issue 9: Out of food, the group discovers a gated community and spend the night in each house. Issue 10: Julie and Chris complete a suicide pact but only Julie dies causing Tyreese to go into a rage by killing Chris. The gunshots attract a herd of walkers. Issue 11: The herd of walkers reaches Wiltshire causing the group to go into havoc. Issue 12: Most of the group escaped but in one house is Rick, the Morales family, Jacqui, and Glenn. Glenn is almost killed when Morale's saves him but is eaten. His family tries to help him but they all are eaten. The group has to jump off the roof to run to the others but Jacqui lands on her back, breaking both of her legs and she is devoured. Rick and Glenn escape. Issue 13: T-Dog fights Rick because he left Jacqui to die. The group goes back on the road. Issue 14: Rick, Shane and Dale go hunting. Daryl comes back with a deer and a few squirrel, letting them eat that night. Rick and Shane fight where to go. Issue 15: Still on the road. Dale tries to convince Andrea to come out of depression but she doesn't want to listen. Lori requests Glenn to go on a run for a special supply she needs. She finds out she is pregnant and tells Rick who is angry at her. Dale tells Rick it might be Shanes because Rick found out they slept together. Rick gets angry at Dale and decides not to talk about it. Issue 16: Carol and Tyreese get closer. Lori is scared her baby will become ruthless and know nothing of the previous world. The herd attacks the group who has to hide and be completely silent. Deaths *Julie *Chris *Jacqui *Eliza Morales *Louis Morales *Miranda Morales *Morales Volume 3: A Life Saver Issue 17: The group reaches Atlanta after getting gas but night falls and thousands of zombies begin attacking them and the CDC doors don't open until Rick begs and the doors open. Issue 18: The group meets Dr. Jenner who explains he's the only one left and runs some tests on each member. The last speciment, TS-19 is obliverated. Issue 19: With all the supplies and hot water, the group parties. Shane attempts to rape Lori in his drunken state and she claws him. Glenn gets sick from the alchohol. Issue 20: Andrea tries to kill herself but Dale stops her. She doesn't want to talk about it but he makes a speech causing her to realize how she's been acting and apologizes to Dale. Meanwhile, tension between Rick and Shane continue. T-Dog goes in mourning for Jacqui. Issue 21: Rick helps Jenner capture a zombie to study it. Jenner reveals the power is going out in forty-eight hours and then the CDC will explode. Rick tells him to not mention it until it is under 24 hours. Jenner agrees. Carol and Tyreese have sex. Allen and Donna think about leaving the group until Ben and Billy overhear and convince them not to. Issue 22: Jenner tells the group that even though you aren't bitten, you still come back. Rick doubts himself as a leader. Lori fears for a miscarriage. Carl and Sophia get in a fight because Carl convinces Sophia her dad is really dead. She responds, he isn't my dad. Issue 23: The group has to get out by discovers Jenner killed himself. Rick throws a grenade and escapes but the CDC explodes while Donna was still in there because Ben had tripped. Allen goes into a drunken rage. The group drives off. Issue 24: After escaping Atlanta, they make camp for the night but Sophia goes missing. The group goes looking for her. It ends with Otis shooting Carl. Deaths *Edwin Jenner *Vi *Donna Volume 4: Miles Behind Us After Carl is shot and Sophia goes missing, the group goes wild on the farm. Issue 25: Tyreese and Rick arrive at Hershel's farm who takes care of Carl. Otis breaks down in Patricia's arms. The group arrives at the farm. Issue 26: Shane and Otis go on a run to a high school while Glenn and Maggie go on a run to the nearby town. Shane kills Otis while Glenn and Maggie have sex. Hershel tells Rick their group can stay. Allen is unconscious drunk so Andrea and Dale watch his kids. Issue 27: Daryl goes searching for Sophia and finds her unconscious in a log, dehydrated but she is safe. Carol thanks him. Carol and Tyreese mutually decide to end their relationship. Carl wakes up and Sophia is there, making him happy. Hershel discovers Glenn and Maggie having sex and forbids this. Issue 28: Rick and Shane host shooting practice until Hershel stops them. Carl steals a gun from Daryl's bike and tries to shoot a walker but it attacks him. This walker follows Carl to the barn and kills Lacey Greene. Carl tells Dale what happened who tells Carl to keep his mouth shut if he doesn't want to get in trouble. Issue 29: Beth tries to kill herself after her mother appears as a zombie and kills her boyfriend, Jimmy. Rick confronts Allen who says he hears Donna's voice in his mind which startles Rick. Ben and Billy befriend Rachel and Susie. Glenn discovers the barn is filled with walkers and Maggie has sex with him again. Issue 30: Glenn reveals the barn is full and Shane lets them out and the group kills all of them. However, Arnold is killed. Hershel goes into a rage and decides to kick them off the farm with three days to pack up. Rick and Shane fight because of Shane's recklessness. Billy Greene and Andrea practice shooting together. T-Dog confesses his feeling to Sasha who turns him down. Beth continues to self-harm herself. Issue 31: Shane draws Rick out to a field to kill him. They fight until Rick manages to shoot him. Carl witnesses this and aims his gun at Rick who tries to talk him down. Carl fires and it hits the zombie Shane behind Rick. A herd begins descending on the farm. Dale decides to mentor Glenn and together they fix up the RV. Issue 32: A herd attacks the farm and Patricia is eaten and the group is separated. Andrea gets a fever. Lori can't find Carl which causes her to go into a panic. The group reunites at the Highway where Sophia first went missing. Rick lies and says Shane was killed by zombies. Deaths *Lacey Green *Arnold Green *Patricia *Otis * Shane Walsh *Jimmy Volume 6: A Home Made Issue 33: After surviving the winter, the group is out of food and on the run. Lori's pregnancy advances and she fears to have it on the road. Hershel tells Rick he can do it. While on a run, Dale and Andrea discover a prison. Carl secretly eats dog food but gets in trouble by his dad. Carl is now profecient with a firearm. Daryl has replaced Shane as Rick's right hand man. Issue 34: Rick, Tyreese, Andrea, Glenn, and T-Dog clear out the courtyard where the group stays for the night. Carol becomes emotionally stronger than she was. She teaches Sophia how to protect herself. Lori vomits from her pregnancy. Beth keeps watch and is proud of herself when she snipes a zombie outside of the fence. Allen is watching his kids and the Greene twins but doesn't really pay attention and Susie Greene trips and cuts her leg. Issue 35: The group cleans the prison inside from zombies but Allen is bitten. Rick attempts to amputate his leg but he dies from loss of blood. They discover prisoners and take them back, allowing them to live in a separate cell block. Dexter convinces the inmates to overrun this place but Axel, Big Tiny, Oscar don't agree. In a shootoff, Dexter is killed with Andrew fleeing into the woods. Issue 36: The remaining prisoners gain the trust of the group and move in. Carl tries to ask out Beth but can't force himself to ask her, causing Sophia to get upset at him and so she attempts to flirt with Ben, who was only 9 while Sophia and Carl are 13. Rick and Tyreese brutally fist fight because of their disagreement about how to lead but in the end Daryl breaks it up. Issue 37: Zombies overwhelm the fences so Rick, Big Tiny, Glenn, Carol and Daryl clear them out. Big Tiny gets bitten. Andrew returns and lets zombie into the prison. Lori gives birth and Carl has to cut her open then shoot her. Maggie is mortified by his coldness. Rick goes crazy and leaves into the woods, slaughtering zombies. A new mysterious person named Michonne joins the group. Issue 38: Glenn and Maggie go to a barber shop and discover Andrew who tries to kill them but Glenn is able to kill him. Sasha finds herself drawing away and fears she may be in a depression. Dale and Andrea question their relationship and she ends up sleeping with him but thinks its a mistake the next morning. Carol takes charge of the group in Rick's absence and finds the stress getting to her. Carl looks for his dad. Daryl looks for formula for the baby. Issue 39: Tyreese, Glenn, Billy Greene, and Andrea go to clear out the gym but Tyreese gets surrounded by a heard and they are forced to leave him. Later, Carol and Maggie go to burn his body but discover him alive with all the zombies destroyed by his hammer. Daryl discovers on his trip for baby formula, is another survivor who lived through two groups. Bob Stookey. Issue 40: Beth and Hershel decide to grow a farm. Rick returns, now sane. Daryl and Bob go to the prison and Rick asks both Michonne and Bob some questions before allowing them to stay. Billy Greene cares for the baby. T-Dog discovers Bob Stookey unconscious in his cell with an empty bottle of whiskey. Carl threatens to kill Sophia if she tries to bother him again causing Carol to become angry with Rick. Rick promises to make Carl a child again instead of a monster. Hershel goes looking for Rachel and Susie and finds their decapitated heads in his cell. Deaths *Allen *Dexter * Lori Grimes *Andrew *Big Tiny Volume 7: Troubles From Within Issue 41: Carol suspects it was Carl. Andrea and Dale think they should leave but Glenn tells them to wait. Thomas Richards attacks Beth, revealing he killed the others. Billy brutally attacks Thomas for hurting his sisters. Hershel has a stroke. Issue 42: Bob and Sasha begin dating. Glenn and Maggie have sex and Maggie says that she misses her sisters. Andrea finds clean clothes in the wardens office but they are jumpsuits. The group wears them. Billy is seen cradling the baby with a bottle of milk. Carl and Sophia are discussing the recent deaths of everyone and Carl apologizes and the two kiss. Rick decides they will hang Thomas. Issue 43: Billy has build up a state of grief and loses faith when his father is bitten but his foot is amputated. He survives but Billy, in a rage, unloads six bullets into Thomas Richard who dies. Hershel is angry with his son for losing faith and Rick decides not to punish Billy. Michonne and Tyreese have sex. Issue 44: Rick decides to step down as leader with Council taking over. The Council includes Hershel, Michonne, Glenn, T-Dog, and Carol. Andrea witnesses Michonne talking to nobody but Michonne denies it. Axel and Hershel bond over their similar beliefs. Rick and Dale scout the uncharted areas of the prison for supplies. Issue 45: Daryl and Carol go on a run and find a group, taking them in after asking the three questions. Hershel works with one of the newcomers named Caleb or Dr. S. Carl gets jealous when Sophia flirts with Patrick. Meanwhile, Lizza and Mika are unsure of the prison but their father reassures them that it's okay. Beth takes an interest in one of them named Zach. The last new member is David who doesn't really belong. Julio is a mechanic. Issue 46: Beth and Zach begin dating. Dale finds a worn out car and he, Glenn, and Julio work on it. Axel becomes Dr. S's apprentice in the prison hospital. Ben, Billy, Lizzie, Patrick, Sophia and Mika are in the courtyard playing a game where the name the walkers when Carl scolds them, angering Sophia. Carol secretly teaches the children how to protect themselves. Glenn asks Hershel if he can marry Maggie. Hershel consents. Issue 47: Glenn and Maggie get married. Zach, Bob, Sasha, Tyreese, Michonne and Daryl go on a run to a local store called the Big Spot for supplies where Bob gets alcohol but indirectly kills Zach. Hershel asks Rick to help him with the farm to which he agrees. Billy Greene goes to Dale for advice because Billy recently came to terms that he is a homosexual and doesn't know how to tell Hershel. Andrea teaches Tyreese how to shoot. Issue 48: Maggie fears she might be pregnant but after taking a test, she is not. Dale and Billy have another advice session but this time in the woods. Billy freaks out when Dale gets bitten and runs to the prison to tell them but feels ashamed he left Dale there. Andrea finds him and saves him. Hershel cuts on his leg. Dale survives. Dr. S gives Hershel a prosthetic. Hershel gives Dale his crutches. Sasha and Maggie bond when searching for food. Deaths *Susie Greene *Rachel Greene *Thomas Richards * Zach Volume 8: Death to Others A new group of enemies is introduced and an old relative returns. Deaths *Oscar * Ryan Samuels * Clara * Mary Volume 9: The True Destiny The Governor discovers a family when he gets seperated from Woodbury during a scout and seeks redemption. Meanwhile, a flu takes over the prison. Deaths: *Patrick * David Chamblers * Julio * David * Dr. S * Axel Volume 9.5: Prison Gone By The Governor attacks the prison in a final confrontation, death looms overhead. Deaths * Hershel * '''Alice''' * '''Lilly Caul''' * '''Bruce Cooper''' ** Alisha ** Mitch Dolgen ** Pete Dolgen ** '''Gabriel Harris or Gabe''' ** '''The Governor or Philip Blake or Brian Heriot''' ** '''Caesar Ramon Martinez''' ** '''Dr. Stevens''' ** Shumpert ** Karen ** Rowan ** April Chamblers ** Meghan Chamblers Volume 10: Life Goes On The prison is destroyed and the group is scattered. Daryl is recruited with some bandits who have a vendetta against Rick while Beth disappears. The groups are: 1 Bob, Maggie, Sasha; 2 Tyreese, Carol, Lizzie, Mika, Judith; 3 Rick, Carl, Michonne; 4 Glenn, Tara, Milton; 5 Andrea, Dale, Billy, Ben; 6 Billy Greene, Alice, Sam, Sophia; 7Daryl, Beth, Merle; 8 T-Dog, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita; Deaths *Billy Greene * Alice *Lizzie *Mika * Merle *Joe *Lou *Len *Harley *Dan *Tony Volume 11: Keep Moving On The group indirectly meets up but captured in the mysterious safe haven, Terminus. Deaths *Milton Mamet *Billy *Ben * Sam Volume 12: A Threat Attacks Terminus is revealed to be cannibals and are going to be eaten by the group. The group retreats at the Church but Daryl and Carol go looking for the Beth and the group gets split up again. Deaths *T-Dog *Dale * Bob Stookey *The Hunters Volume 13: Quest for Morality Beth is revealed to be at a hospital and things go bad. Deaths: * Beth * Bob Lamson * Gorman * Joan * Hanson * Gavin Volume 13: Road to Safety The group heads to Richmond, because that was Beth's final wish. However, they discover Shire Estates, Noah's community has turned into a walker sanctuary filled with a herd and they are in trouble. Then, life on the road is tough as a barn they stay in gets stuck in a storm and zombies try to get in. Deaths *Tyreese Update as tv show goes on